A whole different world
by samijackson
Summary: Summary: After Jack was killed Alex decided to move Forks to live with his cousin Bella Swan and his uncle Charlie. This time Alex won't expect what he is going to find out. Will he find out about his cousin s two best friends and he himself falls in love with a boy ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody

This the second Fanfic that I wrote

Hope you like it

Summary: After Jack was killed Alex decided to move Forks to live with his cousin Bella Swan and his uncle Charlie. This time Alex won't expect what he is going to find out. Will he find out about his cousin´s two best friends and fall himself in love with a boy ? He still works for MI 6 but now likes his job. He became one of the most important persons in the spy world and has a lot of enemy's. He goes on missions with Ben Daniels and is in good terms with K-Unit.

WARNINGS: Bad grammar, Wolfs vocabulary, AND slash

Crossover between twilight and Alex Rider

´´Good morning, Alex´´ said Ms. Jones

´´Good morning´´ I said

´´So you decided to move to Forks to live with your uncle and cousin?You know that you still will be a spy of MI 6? I will still send you on missions but only the important ones so you can finish school and study in an University but will come from time to time to look if you are protected enough. And if you notice something wrong you need to inform us immediately , do you understand 'she asked me

´´Yes, and thank you again. I will do as you say and after I become 18 I will be finally a legal spy and get finally paid´´ I told her

´´ Well, Alex I wish you a safe ride and call me soon. Oh did you tell Ben that you would leave 'she questioned me

´´Yes, I told him to tell Wolf and the rest of K-unit so they wouldn´t worry about me´´

´´Goodbye Alex´´

´´Goodbye Ms. Jones´´

Bella´s Pov

I couldn´t believe it. M y younger cousin, cute little Alex would come live with us. I missed him terrible. The last time I saw him was two years and me wanted to take him with us but he was happy with his housekeeper in Britain so we didn´t want to take him away from the only place he called home after his uncle died.

Alex mother was Charlie´s younger sister and he was really said after she died 16 years ago. Alex looks exactly like his mother. She was really beautiful and so is Alex he has boys and girls looking at him and trying to woo him but he doesn´t notice and if you tell him how pretty he is he will hit you even if you are a girl. He has no problems hitting a girl because he thinks that girls are strong, too, and treats them equal.

There are some things I am worried about . What will he do than he finds out about my best friends Edward and Jacob. If he finds out. And how will I be able to defend him from his suitors. I think I should ask the guys for help. Maybe Alice and Rosalie, too.

I am happy that the Quileute and the Vampire´s are friends now and like a family they even go the same school. Ed and Jake became best friends and I think they both have a crush on each other. Well we will see what will happen.

I am two years older than Alex this means he will be in his first year and I am in my third year.

Only two days more and he will be here. I can´t wait. I should go and tell the other about it but I doubt Alice didn´t already tell them.

Two days later

Alex Pov

Finally in Forks. Now I must only find for uncle Charlie. Shouldn't be to hard after all this isn´t a big airport like in Britain or Spain or America or… you understand what I mean.

´´ALEX´´ I heard Charlie yell my name

´´Hey uncle Charlie´´ I greeted and hugged them

Charlie Pov

Need to find a way to scare suitor´s. Boy got even more cuter. He looks just like his I needed to protect her from boy´s who tried to date her I need to protect him but even more.

Third Person Pov

After Charlie got Alex from the airport he brought him straight home where Bella was waiting with Pizza for him. They talked about many thing but Bella nor Alex told the other about their secrets. After they ate Alex felt tired and Charlie carried him to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

And here Comes Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

The next day was Alex first school day. He woke up early and went under the shower, brushed his teeth and combed his now shoulder length light curly hair that framed his face beautifully. Alex wasn´t really big but he was strong and wasn´t worried about bully´s after all he tried at the SAS camp and was now a soldier and a spy. He could so kick their asses to Australia. Alex had a slender form beautiful long eyelashes that framed his big chocolate brown eyes and a full pink mouth that made girls jealous and Ben and K-unit protective of him.

After Alex hot out of the shower he dressed in dark blue jeans in a white long sleeved shirt and white all star sneakers. Today was a rainy day so he decided to take a black jacket with him.

After he was finished he met Belly downstairs making Breakfast ready and decided to help

´´Morning Alex 'she said

´´Morning Bells, can I help you with anything´´ Alex asked her

´´ No, everything is ready. Start eating I bet you are nervous and by the way nice outfit you look really good ´´Bella told him

´´Um…thanks .You look good, too ´´ I told her. She really did. She wore black pants and a blue sweatshirt and blue sneakers.

Alex Pov

At breakfast Bella told me everything about her school and friends. She told me she had really nice friends and most of the people in school were nice but there were some bully´s and if I get a problem with them I should come to her so she can beat them up. I chuckle at that and told her not to worry and that I have the black belt in karate so I could beat them up myself.

After we finished Bella drove us to school. The school was only ten minutes away and I already thought about driving with my Inline skates to school tomorrow. Even If I was on leave now didn´t mean I should stop with my training. I think I will go in many sports club the school has and on the week end I am going to jog. I shouldn´t get rusty because that would be dangerous for me because of my too many enemy's.

As we reached school Bella showed me where the secretary office was so I could get my schedule and showed me where my classroom was.

´´Are you going to be ok´´ she asked me

´´Yes do not worry. I just ask someone to find my next ?´´ I reassured her

´´Ok´´ she sighed´´ Show me in which room you are before lunch so I can get you and introduce to my friends´´ she said to me and took my schedule

´´Yes, yes and now go to your own class room so you won't be late yourself.´´I told her and gave her a light shove.

She went but not before she ruffled my hair

´´Hey ´´ I said and shoved her hair away and pouted

´´Awwww you look so cute´´ she said and run away before I could hit her

Third Persons view

Alex went inside the class room and gave his teacher the paper of the secretary that tells that Alex is a new student.

´´Ok, Alex please introduce yourself to your classmates´´ Mr. Brown my new Math teacher told him

´´Ummm….ok. Hello everybody my name is Alex Rider and I am 17 years old and I come from Britain ´´ Alex said with his American accent he learned from Jack and a small smile on his face.

Many of the students blushed at his face and many guys shifted on their sets because suddenly their jeans´ felt too tight.

´´So does anyone have a question for Alex´´ Mr. Brown asked

Each hand shot into the air.

Alex Pov

´´Ok that is a bit too many how about five questions. I bet half of the class has the same question anyway´´ he told them

´´How about you Maria, let's hear your question´´ she looked nice and remembered me of Jack. They had the same looking curly red hair and brown eyes. She had a nice body but I wasn´t interested in her.

´´Are you gay ´´she asked me. In Forks no one was interested if someone was gay or bi. Bella told me half of the student body was gay.

´´I am bi´´ I told her with a wink and she chuckled at me

´´Good to know. I think this will be the start of a wonderful friendship Ally.´´ she told me

´´Ally?´´ I asked her

´´Jep, that is your new nickname´´ she explained it to me

´´…..Ok´´ I said with a shrug

´´James, what is your question´´ asked Mr. Brown

´´Ally´´ he looked at me with a serious face´´ do you play soccer´´

I chuckled and nodded.

´´Yeah we have a new member, Simon. Muhahahaha I knew I would find someone for our team. I need to tell it Jared now. Hahahhahahaha´´ with that he ran outside the classroom with a scream. 'JARED get your money out I found someone for our team you Bastard and you thought I couldn´t do it. Muhahahaha´´

´´SIMON GET BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOM NOW 'screamed Mr. Brown

´´He won't come back Mr. Brown 'said Maria

´´I didn´t even tell them if I would join or not I just told him that I like soccer´´ I told her.

´´Well, it doesn´t matter anyway now, but I bet you will, wont you? ´ she asked me.

´´ Yeah. I will 'I told her

´´So there is nothing to worry about´´ she said

´´I think I have enough of questions. Alex you can sit next to Maria. And Maria tell Simon he can meet me after school at the detention. 'Said Mr. Brown

´´Yes Mr. Brown´´ we said together

While Mr. Brown started the lesson I started to feel sleepy because I haven´t got enough sleep last night because I was so excited for my first day. Two minutes later I fell asleep. Maria woke me up for my next lesson and we went together there it seemed we have the same schedule. She told me about her girlfriend and her family and about Forks. Some of our lessons we had with Simon I really liked him and he remembered me of Tom. I missed Tom dearly. Tom he is like my twin brother we think the same and I miss him so much the only think we hadn´t common was our looks. While I was slender Tom build up muscle and overgrown me after he hit puberty. He was now living with his brother Jerry. I hoped that I could see him soon.

´´So, Ally wanna eat lunch with us´´Simon asked me.

´´My cousin said she will get me for luch at my classroom. Would you two like to come with us?´´ I asked them

´´Who is your cousin 'Maria asked me

´´Bella Swan´´ I told them

´´Hell yeah´´ said Simon

´´huh´´ I only got out

´´Simon has a crush on one of Bella´s friends and yes of course we come with you , we sit anyway with her at lunch she is my best friend after all.´

´´And what about me´´ asked Simon

´´You are just annoying.´´ she said I needed to giggle at that

´´Hey ´´ said Simon

´´So are you going to ask Lauren out ´´ Maria asked him

´´No way in Hell´´ he said looking sad 'she doesn´t even look at me´´

Suddenly I bumped into someone tall and full of muscle and fell down on my butt.

´´OMG I am sorry. I didn´t see you´´ I apologized

´´Hey do not worry. It can happen to anyone´´ said a kind voice

Then I looked up. I stared into the most beautiful eyes I´ve ever seen and my heart started to pound really hard and I was afraid that he could hear it. He was tall, two heads taller than me, had black hair and I think he was a Quileute. He was boarder than me and looked muscular.

-Seth´s Pov

I was listening to Jake about his Edward problems. He asked me how he should ask him out and was scared Edward would reject him. Jake is an Idiot. Even a blind man could feel the love between them. I mean Jake had even imprinted on him. There was no way Edward would reject him.

Suddenly someone bumped into me. I looked down and saw the new student everybody was talking about. He was Bella´s cousin.

´´OMG I am sorry. I didn´t see you´´ he apologized

´´Hey do not worry. It can happen to anyone´´ I said

He looked up and suddenly everything stopped around me. I had only eyes for the boy who was staring into my eyes and I knew I would do everything to protect him from everything.

He looked so delicate and beautiful and I knew he was my imprint, my mate till eternity. The thing is that the imprint of the wolf will be immortal, too, so nor the wolf nor the imprint should feel sad about leaving their mate alone in this world.

´´Hi I am Seth. It is nice to meet you´´


	3. Chapter 3

AND HERE IS CHAPTER 3

I wanted to thank you all for your reviews. You guys are amazing.

Oh and sorry for all my failures I try to do better, but I am fairly new to this and am not a native speaker.

Important:I CHANGED IT SO THAT THEY WERE ALL IN THE SAME YEAR

Alex Pov

After I introduced myself to Seth and Jacob who told me that they were friends of Bella I went with Simon and Maria to my next lesson History with Mr. Smith. My heart was still pounding so hard that it felt like it will jump out of my body.

´´So, class as some of you knew we have a new student. I know Alex you are already tired of it but some do not know you jet.´´ said Mr. Smith

´´Ok. Hi guys. My name is Alex Rider and I am 17 years old. It is nice to meet you.´´ I introduced myself

´´Thank you, Alex. You can sit down next to Alice. Please raise your hand Alice so Alex can know where you are´´ said Mr. Brown

A beautiful black haired but very tiny girl raised her hand in the back of the room.

´´ Hi Alex, my name is Alice Cullen. It is really nice to meet you.´´ she told me

Now that I can see her in more detail I noticed her unusually eye color. It was golden like Topaz. It was very unique but not ugly. She had very pale skin but she didn´t look ill and she was very fashionable. She wore black boots, skinny jeans, a white blouse and a cool black jacket. All in all she looked very beautiful.

´´Hi Alice it is nice to meet you, too´´ I said after I noticed I starred at her.

´´I like your clothes you have a good sense of style for being Bella´s cousin. I mean I love her to death. She is like a sister to me but she doesn´t know how to dress in style´´ she told me

I thought about this morning and I think she looked really good in her clothes.

´´But this morning she looked really good. I mean I know in the past she had a horrible taste but her taste changed ´´ I said to her

Alice looked shocked at me

´´What… her taste was even . . And the clothes she wore today were the once I told her to were. She really needs help.´´ she said and I couldn´t agree more.

´´Hey, how about we go together shopping and drag Bella with us. It will be fun.´´ she asked me excited.

´´Sure, I would love, too. I left most of my clothes in the Britain anyway and wanted to go shopping this week end. We can go definitely together.´´ I said to her

´´Hey can my sister Rosalie and maybe some friends come, too? Rose loves to shop. It will be fun.´´ she said to me and looked at me with puppy dog eyes

I chuckled ´´Of course she can the more the merrier. And if your sister has such a good taste as you. We will definitely find something for Bells.´´

Suddenly the bell for lunch ringed. I didn´t even notice how fast this lesson ended. It seemed like Alice and I had much in common. We talked till the end of the lesson.

´´Hahahaha…I didn´t even notice how fast this lesson ended. I think we will become good friends Alex. I like you.´´ Alice told me

´´Hahahaha…I like you, too.´´ I said to her

´´Hey do want to eat lunch with us? Bella will be there, too´´ she asked me

´´Yeah, I would love, too. Bella said she wanted to get me from this room so we can eat together lunch.´´

And cue that Bella came through the class room door.

´´Hey, Al. Ready for lunch? Oh Alice you are here, too. Well, let's go together to the canteen´´ she said to us

´´Hi, Bella. Me and Alex are going shopping this week end. Do you want to come, too. If you say no we will kidnap you, just for your information. Alice told her about our plans

´´Ugh…shopping. I do not really want to go´´ she said and looked annoyed. I knew she hated shopping but she really needed some new clothes (and new taste by the way).

´´Please Bella´´ I pouted and looked up to her and used my most efficient attack : Super puppy dog eyes. My lip trembled and my eyes got impossible big.

´´Aw… that's not fair Alex. You look too cute to resist. You know there is no way I can say no then I see you look like that´´ Bella said to me

´´OMG. Alex you are sooo cute. First I didn´t believe Bella that there is person so cute that they can turn even the most serious guy to a softy but with this eyes I bet you can even turn the army softer than cushions ´´ she said to me with sparkling eyes and I could only sweat drop because her last sentences was somewhat true. After all I have a very protective SAS unit at home.

I blushed and mumbled a thank you.

Now that I stand next to Alice I notice that we didn´t had much of a size difference. I think I am only an inch taller than her. And Bella told me Alice was the smallest person in school and that would make me the second smallest. That's not fair. I am a guy I should be taller than Bella or some other girls but no I seem to be a midget. No wonder why the sergeant of BB called me Cub.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn´t notice that we reached the canteen. Simon and Maria were already there. And next to them were Jacob and Seth. Suddenly our eyes met. It was like he noticed that we come through the door to the canteen. My heart started to pound really fast and I feel how blushed. His cheeks darkened, too, but we didn´t look away only starred into each other eyes until Bella brought me back to earth.

´´ Come on, Al ´´ She said to me´´ I want to introduce you to everyone.´´

I seemed she didn´t notice mine and Seth´s starring contest, but Alice only giggled at me.

´´Aw… I bet you two would look really good together´´ she said to me

By now we reached the table

´´Hey, guys. This is Alex Rider. My cousin. Treat him nice or else! ´´ she said that and glared at them. She was a way to protective.

´´Bella´´ I whined ´´Do not do that.´´

´´Alex, this is my sister Rosalie, my brothers Edward and Emmet and my boyfriend Jasper. And these guys, she pointed at the Quileute's, are Jared, Quill, Embry, Paul, Leah, Jacob and Seth. It seems you two know already each other´´ she said and wiggled her eye brows. That looked really weird on her beautiful face.

I got some hi´s and welcome here in Forks. I sat down next to Alice and Bella and started my lunch. They were all really nice and I really liked Rosalie and Leah.

´´Hey Alex, are you going to join any Sports teams´´ asked me Jared

´´Yeah, I wanted to join the soccer team, the basketball team and the karate club. I checked each of their training appointments and they all fit in my schedule.´´ I told him and they all looked at me as if I was crazy especially Bella

´´Isn´t that a bit too much´´ she asked me

´´No, I can handle it. I need to move my body or I will go crazy. I cannot sit for too long. And I did Sports all my life so it´s ok. I am used to it´´ I explained to her

´´As long as it not comes in our shopping appointments I have nothing to say against it´´ said Alice and we all chuckled at that.

The whole time I kept glancing to Seth but it seemed like he needed to help Jake sort out a problem.

After lunch I still had two hours math together with Rosalie and Jasper. I really liked Jasper and he was easy to talk, too.

After the last lesson I decided to wait for Bella at her truck with Rosalie and Jasper both waiting for their siblings/lovers. Suddenly I got a call.

´´Hello´´

´´Hey, Ally. It´s me. Ben

´´Hey, Ben. How are you? Is everything ok with you guys?´´

´´Yeah, do not worry. Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you and wanted to know if you are ok.´´

´´ Yes, everything is fine. I decided to join some sport´s clubs and the school is very nice, too and I already made some friends.´´ I told him and notice how the smiles of Rose and Jas widened.

´´That´s good. You know I was really worried about you´´

´´I know Ben and I am sorry but this is the only way how I can finish school. Is everything at the bank ok?´´

´´Yes, you know I would tell you immediately if something was wrong´´

´´Yeah you are right´´

´´Hey are you coming home at Christmas holidays´´

´´Yeah but only for a week. The other week I want to spend here with my cousin´´

´´That's ok. Oh…I get another call. If a pervert touches you call me immediately or Wolf or Snake not Eagle he wouldn´t know what to do. He is too stupid for that. I see you soon and call me tomorrow´´

´´hihihi I will. BYE´´

´´BYE, little Alex´´

´´So who was that Alex´´ asked a voice behind me. And it was only Bella. That´s not good. I cannot let my guard down even if I think I am safe.

I schooled my expression and smiled my cutes smile that made every person who looked at me blush.

´´Oh it was just Ben. He is like my Big Brother and looked after me after Jack…..´´

´´Oh. I am sorry´´ she said

´´No it´s ok. Let´s go home´´

´´Ok. See you tomorrow guys´´ we said our goodbyes and drove home

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Thank you for your reviews

A/N; I am sorry again for the grammar mistakes and any others. I am not a native speaker.

ALEX Pov

3 Months later

It was finally week end. I got in the entire sports club I wanted. And I even started to talk to Seth more often. All is going wonderful for me, too wonderful and that is what worries me. It feels like the calm before the storm and I know I can always trust my feelings.

Since last week it feels like someone is following me. It would be the best for me and anyone around me that I find out who it is. The presence feels very dangerous and I always have my gun with me. Even in school I hide it in one of my books.

Monday after school I will lead my stalker to the forest where no one will hopefully be.

MONDAY, Alex Pov

I woke up at 6 am. I went into the shower and brushed my teeth. After that I went back into my room and laid my knives and guns on my bed. I hide my knives in my shoes and my guns in my trousers. I needed to be careful so no one finds out. I need to ditch Bella. I think I just tell her that I met a guy and we have a Date or something like that.

After I finished hiding my weapons I went downstairs to eat breakfast with Charlie and Bella.

´´Good morning, Bella, uncle Charlie´´ I greeted them

´´Morning Alex´´ they said together

I got me a bowl with cereal and went to sit down next to Bella.

´´Hey, Bella. I met a guy than I went with Rose and Alice shopping and I have a Date with him today. So you do not need to drive me home I am going to take the bus.´´ I told her

´´WHAT. You got a date. I won't allow it. ´´ they said together and that looked really funny than they do that.

I just sweat dropped and glared at them.

´´ I am sorry but you cannot order me not to go out.´´

They looked sorry and I knew they were just worried about me but if they knew what I would really do they would freak out.

I mean I cannot just tell them: I need to kill my stalker .

They would send me to the mental hospital.

My eyes softened´´ Please I really want to go out with him.´ I pleaded to them.

´´OK. But you need to take your phone with you and you will call me so I can get you after your Date´´ she told me

´´Yes thank you Bella´´ I said and hugged her.

After our breakfast we drove to school. It was just a normal school day and my mind got ready to slip into spy mode.

DING DONG DING DONG that was the bell of the end of my last lesson.

I met Bella by her car because I promised her that she could drive me till the bus station. It was good that the station was near the forest.

Bella was already at her car and next to her were standing Jake, Edward, Alice and Seth (my heart started to pound really hard again. Stupid heart. If this goes on the whole world will hear it).She told me they were going to hang out at La Push today.

´´Hey guys´´ I said

´´Hi Alex, do you want to come with us to La Push´´ asked me Seth

´´Ummm…I would love to but I have a Date today´´ I told him

´´WHAT´´ he looked ready to kill´´ with whom 'he said and grabbed my arm

´´I do not think that I need to tell you Seth and let me go you are hurting me ´´ I said and tried to break my arm free but he had a death grip on it.

He still looked angry but let my arm go after he realized he was hurting me.

He just looked away now. I really do not understand why he got angry.

The others were just looking at us but Alice decided to break the silence and we got into the car. Bella stopped at the bus station and I got out of the car but no before I shot a last look at Seth. He looked somewhat sad and I really wanted to hug him now.

´´Thanks Bells, see you tonight´´

´´Bye look after yourself and call me when I should get you´´

´´Okay´´ I said and she drove away.

I waited till I couldn´t see her car anymore and made my way into the forest. I could feel that someone was following me.

´´I think we are alone now. Who are you? Show yourself.´´ I shouted into the woods. And behind a big tree came out two men who wore black clothes and each of them had a scorpion on their left side of the neck.

´´Hello Mr. Rider. It is an honor to meet you. We always wanted to meet the boy who could bring down the biggest criminal organization in the whole world.´´ said the taller man

´´But you know what. Scorpia got even more powerful. We made deals with the Chinese triads and after all we have the same aim. To bring the brat down who made us suffer´´


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Hello everybody. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys

A/N:Sorry again for all the mistakes

Bella Pov

I parked the car just one street next to the bus station behind another biger car so Alex wouldn´t see us. The whole day in school Alex acted different. His ace was an emotionless mask. I got really worried and every time I asked him what was wrong he would just say he was excited about his date…but somehow I didn´t believe him. I talked about this with Alice and Jake and we decided to follow Alex. Seth didn´t know about Alex "Date" and we decided not to tell him because Alice and Jake told me he had imprinted on Alex and would definitely get jealous and way too protective.

And after school he did find out and he demanded to come with us. After we led Alex out at the bus station he grumbled the whole time we got out of the car and on our way to the forest were Alex was heading to.

"Will you shut up Seth" hissed an irritated Jake "He will notice us before we know what is going on"

"I wish I could see what happens but because of your stupid imprinting I can neither see Alex nor Edwards future" sighed an annoyed Alice

"He sure goes deep into the forest" I thought out loud

"Wait. Can you smell that? There are another humans here. Two exactly "said Alice surprised

Suddenly Alex stopped. We hide behind a big bush so we had a good view of him and his surroundings.

´´I think we are alone now. Who are you? Show yourself.´´ shouted Alex

"What is going on? Did he find out about us?" I whispered to the others

Just as Alice wanted to answer two men came out behind a big tree with evil smirks on their faces and both had a scorpion tattoo on their neck. Both wore black clothes. All in all they looked really dangerous but what really shocked me were their eyes…they held no emotions in them.

´´Hello Mr. Rider. It is an honor to meet you. We always wanted to meet the boy who could bring down the biggest criminal organization in the whole world.´´ said the taller man

What are they talking about. I was shocked and confused and so were the others as I could say about their looks.

´´But you know what. Scorpia got even more powerful. We made deals with the Chinese triads and after all we have the same aim. To bring the brat down who made us suffer´´ said the smaller man with a growing smirk on his face

Suddenly Alex started to laugh but his face changed into a mask with no feelings

"And here I was my stupid naïve self. Thinking I got a vacation for bringing down the bad guys who always want the same thing. Kidnap me and then kill me. Huh... Nothing new" said Alex

Next to me Seth was growling. It seemed he didn´t like Alex was threatened. Hell…I didn´t like it and the others didn´t, but I still do not know what is going on.

Suddenly the men took out knives with different lengths and so did Alex. By now Jake was restraining Seth from running over to Alex to protect him but even I knew he just would get hurt. These were professionals…and Alex was one of them.

They were fighting now and suddenly one of them got out a gun.

"We will stop to play now Rider. It is time for your de…" and before he could end his sentence Alex got out his gun and shot the man but not before the other put his knife in Alex shoulder.

I gasped and felt tears running down my face as Alex felt down and was now fighting hand to hand with this guy. The guy was throwing the knife into Alex face but Alex stopped it with his bare hands. Alex got his gun again, which fell down than the guy put the knife into his shoulder, and shot him straight into his heart.

I was shocked and so were the others even Seth who lost his earlier anger and was sitting on the ground in a shock.

We saw how Alex got his mobile phone out and called someone.

"Hello, this Alex Rider. I want to talk to . Please put me through.

Listen Lady. I do not care that you do "Not" know a Mrs. Jones. I am Agent Rider. My ID is 3749020210154376. Yes I work for ´6 and now put me through. I do not have all day" said Alex to the person he was talking to

I had a million questions swimming in my head. What does he mean he is an Agent? Who was Mrs. Jones and what does he mean by ´6?

I was so confused and so were the others.

"Hello Jones. It seems that our dear friends of Scorpia made a deal with the Chinese Triads and their same goal is to take me down.

Yes I was attacked by two Scorpia agents. I killed them. No, there are no other information I got from them after they announced that they wanted to kill me.

I want you to send someone to take their bodies to ´6.

Ok. They will be here in one hour (A/N I know unrealistic but MI 6 has their magic ways) and send with them some of the OSA. I will need them. Yeah it seemed my cousin and some of her friends found out.

Yeah. See you" said Alex and put his mobile phone awa

"Guys? I know you are there. Please come out" told Alex us and we got out.

"What the Fuck is going on Alex? Who were these people and why did you kill them or better why did they want to kill you" asked a worried Seth

"The truth is I am a spy and work for MI 6. I didn´t want you guys to see this but you just had to follow me. And I noticed it too late. Fuck…why didn´t you just believed my lie?" asked an angry Alex

My cute little cousin is a spy. Cute little Alex with the most adorable smile ever. He looked so much older now. Like an adult who has seen too much.

"Come with me. We are waiting for an SAS unit to take the bodies away." told us Alex

We went a few meters away from the bodies and sat down on the ground. Alice looked still shocked and Seth looked really worried. Jake was somewhat dazed and I didn´t knew how I should feel.

"Listen. I am going to say this once. Yes , I am a spy and work for MI 6 sometimes for MI5 and sometimes for the CIA. I am the most successful spy with a 100 % finishing rate. I trained with the SAS and with the people who just wanted to kill me."

"But you are just a kid. How can you be a spy? That is not legal." said Alice

"The day my uncle Ian died MI 6 became my official guardians. I was only 14 and not willing…but things changed. I love my job and I wouldn´t be able to do anything other. You saw how I needed to work out."

" It doesn´t matter. You are still the Alex I lolike and things won't change between us" said Seth and it seemed Alex didn´t notice his slip up and we nodded in agreement.

"Alex I think we should tell the other they won't tell it anyone. You can trust them you know that,Right?" asked Alice

"I know that's why Isnd for each of you an OSA"he said

"What is an OSA?" asked Jake

"The official secret act. ou will be bound by law. You cannot tell anyone or you will go into jail" he said with a sweet but evil smile

With that we just waited in a peaceful silence for the unit. Half an hour late 4 soldiers came into the woods.

"Hey Alex" said a tall black haired man with green eyes" I am going to give you a check up. You are first coming with us to our apartment before you go back to your cousins. I do not like it and wished you could stay with us but it seems MI 6 doesn´t want you to get more attention."

"ALEX… Are you ok?. Did they hurt you? Tell me if you feel any pain? OMG I hurt anyone who dares to touch my cute little Alex" ranted a tall man with trusting warm brown eyes who tried to hug the dear life of Alex.

"Ben… Ben..BEN.I can´t breath." scream lex and wiggled out of his hug.

"Hey cubby. I missed you. Why did you leave us? Especially me. I mean I can understand why Wolf and even Fox or Snake but why me? We had so much fun pranking them ." said a man with blond hair and blue eyes and put his arm around Alex…did he call Alex cubby?

"Hey Alex, can´t send you anywhere without getting in danger. We are going to live here, too. Near your cousins house and Ben and Snake are going to work as teachers at your school. We cannot be careful enough….Hey who are these people?asked the most muscular man. H e had dark blond hair and brown eyes.

"This is my cousin Bella my friends Jake Seth and Alice." introduced Alex us and we greeted them and they returned it

"Ok. Me and Eagle are going to take the bodies to MI 5 cause they are nearer and explain them what happened, Ben you and Snake bring the kids home and make sure they are ok and make them sign the official secret act." said the one who introduced himself as Wolf

"Yes, look after yourselves. See you tomorrow"

And with that Snake and Fox brought us home and made us do what Wolf said

"What a day…" sighed Alex


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Chapter 6

Alex Pov

Everything settled down for a while. Now I have another mission: Make Seth jealous so he admits his feelings for me. Oh I noticed how he would stare at me. Even if the others thing I am obvious and notice nothing. I mean it is hard not to notice half of the school starring at my ass than I am going to get my lunch and how Seth will start to growl than he sees me speaking to another guy or girl… I am a spy for God's sake.

Geee…Idiots.

So how do I make Seth jealous? I think I should ask Leah and Rosalie for help. Oh and I should do it discrete so K-Unit won't go all over protective with me but I need to tell them soon so they do not kill Seth than we are together.

I think I am going to call Rose and Leah now and meet up with her somewhere. I stood up from my bed and got my phone out of my bag.

"Hey Rose. Do you have some time now? I wanted to speak with you and Leah. I thought we could go out for coffee or something." I asked her

"Yeah. I would love to. I am going to call Leah and we are coming to get you and drive to Port Angeles" she told me

" OK. Oh and do not tell Seth. I want to speak with you two alone" I told her

"Um… Ok. But you know he won´t be happy with that if he finds out´´ she told me

´´Well he can suck it´´ I told her and she giggled

" I am going to be there soon, so get ready´´she told me

"OK, bye" and I hung up

I got ready and left Bella and Charlie a note which tells them that I went out with Rose and Leah and that I would see them tonight.

We drove to a small coffee and me and Leah got us some drinks Rose didn´t want anything.

" So Alex. What did you want to talk about? " Leah asked me

" Well… I noticed that Seth has a crush on and I want to make him jealous so he admits his feelings to me and we can live a wonderful happy life together and all that shit … and yes I am in freaking love with him, too. So please help me." I told them and both of them had bright smiles on their face

"Of course we will help you. It will be so fun to see the jealousy on his face. He gets so easy jealous. Just yesterday he told me how a guy was eyefucking you and he would preferably kill him the right now but Jake retrained him and how he would want to beat up Jake for restraining him and that he couldn´t even do that because that would make Edward sad and that would make the whole Cullen clan sad and that would make Bella sad and that would make Alex sad and that would make Seth himself sad because it was his fault that Alex is sad because he beat up Jake. It was too hilarious to watch him rant that I fell of my chair for laughing too hard." she told us and started to laugh at the memory and we needed to laugh, too, as we imagined a ranting Seth

"Wow a hurt Jake would make many people sad" said a laughing Rosalie and that made us laugh again. The whole shop was starring at us now.

"Well we should get serious now. How do I make Seth jealous?"I asked them

" Well that's easy. I am wondering why you didn´t figure it out, superspy" she said and winked at me and I just giggled" Just talk to and flirt with as many guys you can" Rose told me

"Ok. I will try it out tomorrow" I told them and both of them smirked at me" Oh this will be fun" I said with an evil smirk on my face


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to the next Chapter A whole different world

Hope you like it and please REVIEW

Warning: Bad Grammar, Wolf´s language and…I do not know

ALEX POV

So it is time to flirt. Well…. I think I start in the canteen where Seth can see me. That will be fun. I really like Seth but if he doesn´t do anything soon I am going to die. I mean really I am a teenage boy with too many hormones and I do not want anyone but Seth but if he doesn´t do anything soon it means he doesn´t like me the same way and I would be really crushed and that's why I do not confess and wait for him to tell me about how he feels for me.

It is the last lesson before lunch and that means I need to get ready to flirt. But there are some problems like Ben or Snake or how I should call them in school Mr. Daniels and Mr. Freeman. If Ben finds out I am in love with someone he is going berserk. It seems I have no other choice…well if I come together with Seth I am going to have a super hot boyfriend.

Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong

Oh. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn´t notice how fast the lesson ended.

"Hey Alex. You ready to make my little brother jealous" asked me Leah

"Hell Yes. But are you sure that he really likes me?" I asked her uncertain

"Oh Yes. Two days ago I went into his room to wake him up for breakfast and heard him whispering your name in his sleep. It was so cute." she told me with a grin that switched to a smirk than she saw me blush.

We finally reached the canteen and sat down to the others after we got our food. I saw Seth and gave him a smile which he returned. I think my heart is about to explode with love. Just a smile makes my heart pound thousand times faster.

Well…it´s time to play. Ready to start the mission: Make Seth jealous by flirting with other guys. Who will be my first victim? It should be someone somewhat good looking so Seth can feel his competition. I looked at Rose and she pointed discrete to a good looking guy in my and Seth´s view. And this guy was staring back at me with a smug grin and arrogant face. I normally do not go for the arrogant "I am better than you" type but what needs to be done must be done.

I smiled my cutest smile at him which he returned with a smirk and light blush and I could clearly see that he now thinks that he will have me as one of his trophies (asshole) If he makes one move at me I am so going to break his balls. Well that was what I thought but on the outside I still wore my most adorable smile and forced a light blush on my cheeks.

Ugh…flirting with assholes is too exhausting.

I have no other choice. This is the only way to make Seth jealous. So I stand up gave a wink to Rose and Leah and went to sit to the opposite of the guy and the whole way to the other table I could feel Seth´s beautiful green eyes staring at me .

"Hi. I am Alex. I will tell you right now. I do not want anything of you. I just want to make someone jealous and you look good enough to be the one who can help me with that." I said with my most adorable smile and the largest puppy dog eyes I ever used.

"Hm…sure but what do I get for that" he asked me. I was right he was an idiot.

" I give you 50 Dollars for flirting with me" I said and got out the money and put it into his hand with my flirt face number 11.

"Ok. Easy money" he said and put his hand on mine with a smirk on his face.

I played with my hair and smiled shyly under my lashes up at him. He blushed from the side I could see Seth growling and how Jake and Edward were restraining him and Leah and Rose high fiving each other.

Ding…Dong…Ding… Dong

"Well it was nice to help you out, princess" said the guy who didn´t bother to tell me his name and took my hand in his and gave a kiss on my ring finger. Which made me for real blush and before I could say anything else my hand was ripped out of the guy´s hand and I was dragged out of the canteen by Seth. It seemed that my plan worked and I smirked to myself.

Seth pushed me to one of the walls and kissed me right on my mouth. The kiss was full of passion and I could feel his feelings in it. After a few minutes that felt like the best ones in my whole life we broke the kiss because we needed air. Seth laid his forehead on mine and I could see in his lust filled eyes how much he wanted me and how much he loved me just like I do him

"Listen to me Alex. Do you want to be my boyfriend "he asked me.

I was still in a daze because he could kiss like hell. His lips tasted like chocolate and I love chocolate. But him even more.

After I processed his question I gave him a wide and bright smile and kissed him again and said "Yes" again and again. I do not think I was ever so happy. I loved him so much and I would love him till I die. I never felt in so much love with someone and I just knew we would be together till the end. It was love at the first sight after all.

He smiled at me. His smile was filled with so much love and I couldn´t help but want to kiss him again.

" I love you" I said and he smiled at me and said " I love you, too. So please do not flirt with another guy again it drives me crazy. You are mine and only mine. I have a whole school who is after your pretty self who I must defend you from and cue that I have an idea" he said and started to such on my neck.

I was so lost in this sensation that I didn´t notice that he put something around my neck.

After he led go I was still dazed and looked up at him with lidded eyes.

This necklace means you are from now on my mate. It means you are official one of us. The Quileute give this necklace to the person who they will be together with till the end.

It was a golden Wolf in a cycle. I think it means eternal love.

I looked up at him and threw my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

" I love you so much" I said and kissed him again

End of Chapter 7

Thanks for reading please REVIEW

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to Chapter 8

I hope you like it.

Warning: Wolf's language/ My bad grammar and more

Seth´s Pov

Finally. We are finally together. I was never so much in love with someone like I was with Alex. He is so beautiful and has such a beautiful heart.

He told me his secret. He is a spy and works for MI 6 and I think it is time for me to tell him about the imprint and the whole Wolf thing. It would be the best if I would do it as soon as possible.

I think I will do it Friday night so he can have the week end to think about everything.

FRIDAY

This the last lesson before the week end

"Alex I have something to tell to you. I do not want to scare you but could you come with me to the res I already told Bella and she was Ok wit it" I asked him

Alex looked at his eyes and tried to read Seth´s thoughts but he got nothing out of it

´´ Ok " said Alex with an uncertain voice

AT THE RES

" What do you want to talk to me about" asked Alex Seth.

"Well. It is better if I would show it to you" said Seth and stepped a few feet away and transformed …. into a Wolf

Alex could only stare at him. " It seems I wasn´t the only one with a secret. Uhm… can I pet you" asked Alex him

Seth´s wolf head nodded. He went to Alex and Alex petted the soft fur. Seth was surprised that Alex didn´t show any emotions.

"I bet you are surprised that I didn´t run away screaming like a little girl" said Alex and Seth nodded slowly

" That´s because two of my SAS unit are shape shifters, too. Then I found out I was scared shitless but they explained everything to me and I accepted them so that´s why I wasn´t scared of you" explained Alex

Seth shifted back and was completely naked. Alex blushed and gaped at Seth´s size and asked himself how that should fit in Alex tiny hole. He tried not to look down again and looked at Seth´s face who wore a smug grin and knew exactly what Alex was thinking.

Seth´s face got serious again. And both of them tried to ignore the fact that Seth was naked like the day he was born.

"Did they explain what imprinting means" asked Seth him and Alex slowly nodded his head. " Well… I imprinted on you" and before Seth could say another word Alex jumped on him and kissed him.

" I love you" whispered Alex on Seth´s mouth. Seth´s grin widened and he stared at Alex with so much love it felt like their hearts were going to explode." I love you, too´´

The rest of the day Seth explained Alex about the shifters and vampires.

There was only one hurdle they needed to overcome and that was telling k-unit.


End file.
